


The Sea Calls

by CatMcHall



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fate, Mages, Mer!Jaina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Tentacles, The Void, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: The Void is invading Azeroth and it will take everything to save it. Old enemies become friends, such as the Naga.Jaina Proudmoore is personally called by Queen Azshara herself, for reasons unknown to her.Reasons beyond her control.
Relationships: Azshara/Jaina Proudmoore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. The Sea Calls

**The Sea Calls**

* * *

_Proudmoore Keep_

“She's still out there” a female voice rambled, “Somewhere under the depths.”

“Of course she is” another voice huffed, “She always manages to escape justice.” 

“But that's not what bothers me, Shandris” the first voice replied, “She's calling out for me. She calling out for help.”

“Jaina, you know that's a lie” Shandris rebuked. 

“Yes, my brain tells me this” Jaina sighed, “But our recent investigation of the darkness in Azeroth's backside was both successful and relatively uneventful. Even Brother Pike admitted that her voice was calm and forward, more so prior to the wars.”

Shandris just breathed hard, sighing at her friend's commentary. Azshara could never be trusted, everyone knew this.

Jaina more so than anyone, with all that happened in regards to near destruction of Kul Tiras during the Fourth War.

Yet she wavered on a firm rock, just because one voyage was allowed to be conflict free. 

“She aligned herself with an Old God, an entity of the void. The void is trying once more to claim Azeroth, through a portal created by Xal'atath. How do you know she isn't working for the herald?” Shandris frowned. 

“I...don't” Jaina admitted as she sat down in her chair. 

“Then I advise you not to pursue her” Shandris said, “I must be going now, Malfurion needs to speak to me in New Darnassus.” Jaina watched with detached eyes as her friend left the keep, reeling in their entire conversation.

She refocused herself when a certain raven perched itself on the balcony of the keep.

“Khadgar” she whispered, “What brings you here?” The raven transformed into the legendary archmage, whom face was grim.

“Despite our best efforts, we haven't been able to stop Xal'atath's plans. Now the void has made a foothold on raised seabed currently named the Darklands. It won't be long before they make their journey to the Maelstrom, taking everything it can on its way” Khadgar informed. 

Jaina stood cold, understanding the implications of Khadgar. Kul Tiras was in immediate danger.

“The Earthen Ring has been in contact with the Elemental Lords, all of whom are opposed to the void, Neptulon even more so” Khadgar pulled out a letter addressed to her. It was from Thrall. 

_Jaina,_

_The Earthen Ring and I have recently talked to the Elemental Lords in regards to the looming threat, they're prepared to fight back. Neptulon was very vocal, remembering all the prior threats since the Cataclysm, including the Naga. Thus it was surprising to learn that Neptulon and Azshara had manage to forge an alliance, as the Naga are no longer friends with the void. It was this alliance that allowed for our safe passage to the darklands._

_More importantly, Azshara herself seeks an alliance with the nation of Kul Tiras. She wishes to speak with you, in her palace in Nazjatar. Though I still have lingering doubts, my trust in Neptulon is strong enough to believe she's calling on good terms._

_Your Friend,_

_Thrall_

Jaina took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't trust Azshara, but she trusted Thrall.

She trusted Brother Pike, who has mentioned speaking to Neptulon in the past before. 

And she trusted Khadgar, who was the voice of reason when she acted brashly. 

“I shall meet with her” Jaina answered, “But I wish to be accompanied with you, Thrall, and Brother Pike.”

“That can be arranged” Khadgar answered without question, 

“Bring your sea leggings” Jaina remarked, “I will not be teleporting us into a empire that can easily drown us at a whims notice.”

* * *

_Eternal Palace_

“Ah, I am so happy you came, Lady Proudmoore” Azshara greeted, “And by boat, no less.”

“Queen Azshara” Jaina greeted, “It's hard for me to be so happy.”

“You don't trust me” Azshara said as she eyed her comrades.

“No, I don't” Jaina admitted, “However, I must know why you keep calling, so I am here to answer.”

“Was it not explained?” Azshara prodded, “I want to forge an alliance with Kul Tiras and its Lord Admiral.”

“You're responsible for the corruption of our tidesages” Jaina bitterly answered, “It would be seen as another betrayal by me if I was to align myself with you.”

“I did” Azshara admitted, “And Stormsong was easily swayed. However, you are not Stormsong. I don't make alliances with those that listened to my swan song.”

“So I am to believe this is genuine?” Jaina clicked, “I still would have to explain this to my homeland.”

“Trust me, the void will devour your precious little island” Azshara countered, “And you will be a puppet, like Stormsong was a puppet to me.” Azshara moved closer to Jaina and her posse, summoning the tidestone to her. 

“With the Old Gods no longer around, the void has only way to finally win to the grand prize. The pillars of creation are the keys they need, with the Tears of Elune already in their possession; their conduit into this realm. I have the tidestone, while Dalaran protects the Eye of Aman'thul. The Aegis has been hidden on Kul Tiras while the Hammer is lost somewhere in Zandalar.” Azshara explained. 

“How and why?” Jaina inquired. 

“He can explain that one” Azshara answered while pointing to Khadgar. 

“When the Tears of Elune and the tidestone were stolen, I made the decision to split the remaining three so they couldn't fall into the wrong hands. Kul Tiras and Zandalar were our best candidates” Khadgar explains while staring at Azshara. 

“Azeroth has five keyholes that long have been hidden away, which happen to be in Nazjatar, The Broken Isles, Zandalar, Kul Tiras, and the Darklands” Azshara added., “When opened, Azeroth's world soul is completely exposed. Normally, this would just awaken the titan so she could defend herself. But there is a small window of time where the void can corrupt her as awakens. A void titan would end the universe as we know it.”

Jaina took a deep breath. This was dire and she could see honesty in Azshara's eyes. 

Still...

“What do you want from me in return?” Jaina asked. 

“I want you to be my apprentice” Azshara answered, “You have proven your worth as a mage, but there's so much room for growth.”

“I am certain” Jaina replied, “But that growth takes time, and I don't have that much time to meet whatever potential you see in me.”

“You underestimate how much time you have, dear” Azshara countered, “In a way, that mana bomb did kill you that day.”

Jaina bit her lip at the reminder of Theramore, a scar that still hurt to this day. 

“Explain” Jaina said. 

“Your biological clock has essentially been forced into near stasis” Azshara continued, “Time can't kill you.”

“You're saying I am immortal?” Jaina gasped. 

“To an extent” Azshara said, “If your mana is drained off, then your clock will slowly move forward. Under my tutelage, however, immortality will be true.”

Jaina was taken back. Immortality was something that many sought after, for various reasons. In this case, she would have all the time in the world to study the various magics of the universe.

It was honestly tempting to an immediate agreement, but she wasn't alone.

Khadgar.

Thrall.

Pike.

They would all eventually die, along with others she held dear. 

The only constant in her life would be other immortals, such as Azshara. 

A high price to be pay.

“Are you alright, Jaina?” Thrall asked. 

Jaina blinked, not realizing she spaced out for a moment. 

“An enticing deal, I will say, but I can't be haste” Jaina shook her head, “I will need to get my nation on board, to understand the severity of the threat before any negotiations can be begin. I do you hope you understand.”

“Clearly” Azshara replied, “But time is not on our side. Should you agree to this pact, call for me and I will meet with you in Kul Tiras.”

Jaina nodded before leaving the court. 

“I am surprised you declined her offer” Khadgar spoke up, “Most mages would be all the eager to learn from Azshara.”

“I see the lure” Jaina added, “But it's hard to forget what happened to Stormsong. I can't allow myself to follow the same path.” 

“And you seemed....bothered by the promise of immortality...or rather true immortality” Pike commented. 

“All my current constants vanish. Everyone I care about will pass into the Shadowlands while I am alone with other immortals of Azeroth” Jaina sighed.

“Jaina” Thrall said while placing his hand on her shoulder, “We will always be with you, even when we can longer be there physically.”

“Thanks Thrall” Jaina sadly smiled, “We should head back, we all have things to do.” The others nodded before heading back to the ship. 

Meanwhile, Azshara traced her hand against the waterfall behind her. 

“You will drown, little mage. That is certain” Azshara mused to herself, “And I will be your savior. But whether your kingdom drowns with you is up to you. And in that case, you will be facing the same scenario as I did....all those millenniums ago.”

_Daughter of the Sea, a warning. But also a future that was on the horizon._

* * *

**A/N: Getting back into WoW after a nine year absence is jarring, but I still follow Jaina's story. And with Azshara still running loose, I can't help feel she and Jaina will meet again in canon.**


	2. Hard Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Azshara talk on a beach

**Hard Bargain**

* * *

_Proudmoore Keep_

“So, the person responsible for our fleet being trapped is now asking to make an alliance with us?” Tandred sniffed, “I love me a good fish tale, but no line can be salvaged from that one.”

“I know” Jaina sighed, “But things aren't adding up.”

“Sis” Tandred said, “A lot of things don't make sense right now. An alliance with a terrible foe would top everything. A lot of Kul Tirans would rather ally themselves with the Zandalar Queen than the Naga, truth be told.”

“I understand” Jaina sighed, “But I do trust my friends and they can't find any ill will. Nor are they her pawns. As it stands, we got to do all we can to fight off this invasion. And I must protect Kul Tiras.”

“Aye, but you have some rough sailing to do” Tandred sighed, “Starting with your family.”

“That's why I called for you” Jaina replied, “But I honestly don't know where to start, since I don't trust her.”

“Well, that's just politics” Tandred shrugged, “She would have to prove without a shadow of a doubt she comes in good faith. The starting point would be paying for her crimes.”

“So her head” Jaina rubbed her eyes, “Which means the whole thing is pointless.” 

“She's immortal, is she not?” Tandred raised a brow.

“All immortals can be killed by some method” Jaina answered, “But my point was she would need to put on trial and executed before anything else happens.”

“I assume convincing her to humble herself to a mock trial and execution is asking too much” Tandred guessed. 

“Of course” Jaina said. 

“Well, try if you must” Tandred answered, “But I need to go now, Derek wants to meet me at The Great Seal and work out an agreement with Queen Talanji.”

“Best of luck” Jaina waved off, “We need a united front against the void, no Horde and Alliance squabbling.” 

“I will try, but she's still bitter about our invasion in the Fourth War. A promise of no inter-conflict is no guarantee” Tandred said before leaving the keep.

After a minute of silence, Jaina teleported herself to her favorite beach when she was a child.

A place where she dreamed of being a tidesage, before she was sent off to Dalaran.

A place of relaxation, a place where she could swim without worry.

She missed those days, when things were simpler.

“Humbling myself to be put on trial and sentenced to death indeed is a tall order” a female voice said, “One that even now I am scoffing at.”

Jaina turned to spot a night elf sitting next to her, her eyes a burning gold.

“How do you know about that discussion?” Jaina frowned. 

“Trade secret” Azshara smiled, “Let's just say I have eyes everywhere.”

“That's a disturbing thought” Jaina grimaced. 

“Is it? I already have five on my being” Azshara joked, “But in any case, I would go along with such a farce in this case.”

“Why?” Jaina prodded.

“That's a good question, perhaps I will answer it in full when the cards are laid down” Azshara answered. 

“Ugh, she's playing games” Jaina thought before turning her back and walking away from the queen. 

“I will tell you this. The sea calls for you and it can no longer wait” Azshara sniped. 

Jaina frozed her in tracks.

“What are you getting at?” Jaina asked. 

“The sea has come to claim its daughter, to drown her and drag her to the depths” Azshara said, “Your time is up.”

Jaina felt her breath heavy and she felt the need to sit down.

“So then why pursue me?” Jaina demanded, “What good am I if I am going drown?” 

“Have you forgotten what I did to Ashvane?” Azshara asked. Jaina's faced soured at that name. 

“So you want to make me your puppet? A monster?” Jaina yelled as she began focusing her mana into her hand. 

“You're not a lecherous, power hungry fool like Ashvane, so no” Azshara dismissed, “But I am capable of saving you and your nation.” 

Jaina calmed down before motioning to Azshara to continue. 

“You will drown, that's unavoidable” Azshara replied, “But if we come to an agreement, I will protect you and let you thrive in such an environment. More importantly, I will give a form more suitable for immortality and a larger mana pool. You might even be able to surpass me as a sorceress in time.” 

“So my humanity will still be forfeit” Jaina clicked, “And if I refuse?”

“Your nation will be lost to the sea” Azshara answered, “And you will be faced with same situation I did all those years ago.” 

It was then Azshara created an illusion of the past, showing exactly what happened at the sundering.

Her arrogance in full frontal view, even at the mercy of an Old God. Jaina faced showed a mixture of horror and awe, how the books paled in comparison to what see was seeing. 

“I am a Queen and act like one, I love my subjects and they love me” Azshara murmured, “Even as ocean swallowed us, I made sure I wasn't a queen of nothing.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Jaina pondered.

“You wish nothing for the best for your people, even letting your own mother sentence you to death for decisions you thought were right” Azshara replied, “When inaction sinks Kul Tiras, you would plead for help, would you not?”

“I...yes. My people don't deserve to die for my actions” Jaina admitted. 

“Then history would repeat itself” Azshara answered, “No longer would you and your people would be trusted by land dwellers and only the sea would be your ally. And more importantly, the magic used to 

save you would also curse you. The whispers and visions of the void would plague you forevermore, always trying to pull you down to complete madness.”

“And why wouldn't that be the case if only I were to sink?” Jaina prodded. Azshara just smiled. 

“Oh, you will feel the touch of void magic if you align yourself with me” Azshara admitted, “But only enough to give you a form suited for the water; A form of a mermaid, if you will.”

Mermaid.

Jaina knew what mermaids were, every Kul Tiran did. As a child, she and other childhood friends dreamt about them, a few wish they could become them. 

Then they understood what “Children of the Sea” truly meant for their society as they grew up.

So this was Azshara's aim, to have be part of Naga society.

There was just one problem. 

“How do you expect me to continue as Lord Admiral if I no longer walked on our lands?” Jaina asked. Azshara just laughed, pointing at the obvious. 

“Clearly I teach you the magic to change form” Azshara smiled, “Your people abroad would never need to know until you were ready to stop being Lord Admiral.”

Jaina lowered head, realizing how tempting the deal was. She then looked Azshara square in the eye. 

“Should I believe everything I seen and heard, then we can work on a deal” Jaina stated, “But like my brother, I feel the first step would be for you to gain our trust.” 

“By participating in your system of justice?” Azshara said, “Sure, since it might be entertaining.” 

“Is she really make light of her crimes?” Jaina thought, “Of course she is, this is Azshara after all.”

Why was she going along with this? 

Honestly, she didn't know. Maybe Azshara secretly charmed her?

_ Or maybe, Azshara is no longer an enemy to be feared. _

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, Azshara has no real reason to agree to a trial, even a farce one. But getting Jaina is a priority for her, so might as well make it a court drama.**


End file.
